Zachód słońca o poranku
by atramentowa358
Summary: Jak potoczyłaby się znajomość Neville'a i Luny po bitwie o Hogwart? Moja pierwsza Nuna - proszę o wyrozumiałość.


Zachód słońca o poranku

Słońce zaczęło przygrzewać już od samego świtu. Hogwart budził się powoli do życia. Skrzaty zaczęły krzątać się po kuchni, nauczyciele wstawali, by zaczerpnąć ostatni oddech przed kolejnym dniem pełnym usilnych prób wtłoczenia jakiejś dawki wiedzy do opornych głów uczniów.

Tak, z całą pewnością wszystko było normalne.

Ale przenieśmy się do Wieży Ravenclawu. Z ręką na sercu trzeba przyznać, że było to najbardziej tajemnicze miejsce w zamku. Pomijając oczywiście lochy, legendarną Komnatę Tajemnic i gabinet Snape'a. Rzadko kto spoza tego domu miał okazję zobaczyć wnętrze pokoju wspólnego Krukonów.

Nie ułatwiała tego zmieniająca się co chwila zagadka pilnująca dostępu do tego miejsca. Już od samego początku Krukoni byli wystawieni na próby wykazania się swoją chłodną logiką i inteligencją. Oraz niebywale kreatywnymi odpowiedziami.

Dokładnie tak było. Nie kłamię.

Oczywiście można by uznać, że właśnie dlatego Krukoni to najbardziej twardo stąpające osoby na ziemi, ale przepraszam! To tak jakby porównać Puchona do Kubusia Puchatka albo pierwszego lepszego Ślizgona do Darth Vadera. Rozumiecie, o co mi chodzi? To był bardzo kiepski pomysł.

Jednak ten stereotyp był jak najbardziej słuszny, ale w naturze zdarzają się przecież wyjątki.

Luna Lovegood była tego idealnym przykładem.

W całej szkole ciężko byłoby szukać osoby bardziej bujającej w obłokach niż ona. Była pełna życia i umiała z niego korzystać. Choćby działy się najgorsze rzeczy, ona i tak dostrzegała pozytywne strony. Tak właśnie było, gdy razem z innymi była uwięziona w Dworze Malfoyów. Pocieszała innych, opowiadała o stworzeniach, które żyły – przynajmniej według pozostałych ludzi – tylko w jej wyobraźni.

Właśnie ta na pozór krucha i wrażliwa Krukonka miała siłę, by przeciwstawić się brutalnej rzeczywistości.

Jednak wojna zawsze odciska jakieś piętno na duszy.

* * *

We wrześniu na nowy rok szkolny wróciło niewielu uczniów, którzy nie dokończyli siódmej klasy. Jednym z tych uczniów był Neville Longbottom.

Jednak nie wrócił, żeby się uczyć. Nie... On wrócił po to, aby nauczać.

Dla wielu było to szokiem, jednak nikt nie przeczył temu, że to właśnie on nadaje się idealnie na stanowisko nauczyciela zielarstwa. Kto jak nie on miał rękę do roślin?

Co prawda wielu uczniów dziwnie się czuło mając z nim lekcje. W końcu kilka miesięcy temu chodził z nimi do tej szkoły i się z nimi przyjaźnił, a teraz mają do niego mówić „Panie profesorze". Sam Neville czuł się tym skrępowany, dlatego zaproponował starszym rocznikom, żeby mówiły do niego po imieniu. Młodsze klasy nie potrafiły się przemóc.

Czy był dla nich pobłażliwy? Nie, traktował ich tak samo, jak McGonagall Gryfonów. Był sprawiedliwy, nie osądzał kogoś ze względu na brak umiejętności w tej dziedzinie nauki. Jednak pewne osoby budziły w nim wspomnienia, wspomnienia nie tak dawno rozegranych wydarzeń. Jedną z takich osób była Parvati.

Parvati Patil wróciła na siódmy rok, ale to nie było dla niej to samo bez Lavender. Snuła się po korytarzach niczym duch, starała się zaprzyjaźnić z kimś innym, doczepić się do innych grupek, jednak cały czas miała w pamięci swoją zmarłą koleżankę. Na lekcjach była nieobecna duchem.

Neville starał się jej jakoś pomóc, sadzał ją z kimś, kto miał ją wybudzić z powrotem do życia.

A skoro Gryfoni, na jego zajęciach byli łączeni z Krukonami, to mogła być tylko jedna osoba.

Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Na samym początku ich znajomości uznał ją za dziwną osobę. Jej naszyjnik z kapsli, namiętne czytanie Żonglera i to nawet do góry nogami, sprawiały, że po prostu ciężko mu było nawiązać z nią kontakt. Bo o czym miał z nią rozmawiać? O roślinach i zwierzętach, które żyją tylko w jej wyobraźni?

Niekiedy myślał, że to wszystko po to, aby odtrącić od siebie ludzi. Może bała się ich towarzystwa i dlatego sprawiała takie odpychające wrażenie? Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic nawiązała pomiędzy nimi pewną kruchą nić porozumienia, jednakże dopiero wtedy, gdy Hogwart opanowali śmierciożercy, zrozumiał wiele spraw.

Luna wydawała się wtedy taka silna i pewna siebie. To właśnie ona pocieszała młodsze roczniki po pierwszych lekcjach Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Wydawała się dojrzalsza jakby spokojniejsza. Może właśnie wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie istnieją takie stworzenia jak nargle? Że to tylko jej wyobraźnia...

Chyba dlatego przytłoczyła ją rzeczywistość. Zbyt wiele wydarzyło się w tak krótkim czasie, zbyt wiele złego.

Neville obserwował ją od tamtej pory regularnie. Widział, że stara się być taka jak zwykle, jednak czasami zauważył u niej chwile, w których zamykała się w sobie.

Siadała wtedy z boku z książką na kolanach albo szukała Szarą Damę. Razem milczały.

Tylko od kiedy zaczął patrzeć na nią inaczej?

* * *

Chyba zaczęło się to od tej pamiętnej lekcji zielarstwa.

To był pierwszy tydzień jego pracy jako nauczyciela. Bieżący nabór uczniów był bardzo niski, ludzie bali się o bezpieczeństwo swoich dzieci, gdy niedobitki śmierciożerców błąkały się po całej Europie.

Prowadził właśnie zajęcia z najstarszym rocznikiem Gryffindor – Ravenclaw. Lekcja przebiegała dość luźno, Neville trochę stresował się tym, jak wypadnie, jednak nie pokazywał tego po sobie. Powtarzali akurat wiadomości z pierwszych dwóch klas i podeszli do jeszcze nieprzesadzonych mandragor. Parvati Patil, która cudem przeżyła bitwę, niespodziewanie wybuchła płaczem.

Jej siostra starała się ją uspokoić, ale to nic nie dało. W pewnej chwili podeszła do niej Luna.

\- Czy mogę z nią wyjść na zewnątrz? – spytała.

Neville kiwnął głową i już po sekundzie widział dwie wychodzące ze szklarni dziewczyny. Jedna podtrzymywała drugą.

Nowy nauczyciel zielarstwa kontynuował lekcję, chociaż było to trudne, gdyż przeszkadzały mu szepty. Sam również co chwila patrzył w stronę drzwi. Tuż przed końcem zajęć do sali weszła Luna razem z Parvati, która, chociaż miała czerwone oczy, starała się uśmiechnąć.

Kiedy wszyscy wyszli, poprosił Lunę, aby została.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku z Parvati? Co się tak właściwie stało?

\- To nadal jest dla niej trudne: Żyć bez Lavender. Były swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Parvati wszędzie ją widzi, słyszałam od Ginny, że zanim zaśnie, musi brać Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Ma koszmary. Ciągle przeżywa bitwę – tłumaczyła dziewczyna.

Neville pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Nie tylko jedna z bliźniaczek Patil borykała się z tym problemem. Każdy miał swoje demony i musiał je pokonać.

\- Hmm... Widziałem, że czuje się lepiej... Dziękuję Ci, że jej pomogłaś.

Luna uśmiechnęła się blado. Wyglądała teraz tak, jakby była przynajmniej z dziesięć lat starsza. To już nie była siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna. Ona przeżyła znacznie więcej.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Parvati tego potrzebowała, kim bym była, gdybym nie mogła jej pomóc? Tylko tyle mogę teraz zrobić.

Razem milczeli. Neville nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Powoli odkrywał wszystkie twarze Luny. Znał Lunę, która razem z nim walczyła w Gwardii Dumbledora oraz taką, która nie poddawała się torturom w Dworze Malfoyów. Istniała również Luna, która żyła w zupełnie innym świecie swoich wyobrażeń.

 _Jaką jeszcze cię poznam?_

\- To do zobaczenia na następnej lekcji. Idź już, bo spóźnisz się na transmutację – powiedział Longbottom.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Wyszła ze szklarni. Neville jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył jak Krukonka odchodzi w stronę Hogwartu.

* * *

Później już nic takiego nie zdarzyło się na jego lekcji. Luna od tamtej pory czasami rozmawiała z Parvati, a sama spędzała czas z Ginny. Wszystko wróciło do względnej normalności.

Neville nie wspominał już tamtej sytuacji, tak samo, jak inni. Jego praca jako nauczyciela zielarstwa okazała się niezłym wyzwaniem. Niekiedy nawet rozumiał działanie Snape'a.

Niektórzy uczniowie potrafili mu podnieść ciśnienie. Jak można traktować z taką nieostrożnością, tak rzadkie rośliny, rzadkie i niebezpieczne. Już niejeden raz parę osób doznało uszkodzeń przez własną nieuwagę, bądź zwykłą ochotę popisania się przed rówieśnikami.

Tak, zdecydowanie w takich chwilach bardziej mu było do Snape'a niż do Binnsa.

Czasami było mu zbyt ciężko, tak jakby nauczanie zielarstwa okazało się złym pomysłem. Owszem kochał to, co robił, ale zdarzały się chwile zwątpienia. Brak wiary w siebie zawsze istniał gdzieś głęboko w nim.

Minął pierwszy semestr. Dzień stawał się krótszy, w przeciwieństwie do nocy, która dłużyła się jeszcze bardziej. Uczniowie nie wychodzili już bez powodu na błonia, a wolny czas spędzali w murach Hogwartu. W związku z tym nauczyciele patrolowali korytarze aż do ciszy nocnej.

Neville'owi przypadła Wieża Astronomiczna, która była najbardziej popularnym miejscem do schadzek, pomijając oczywiście Pokój Życzeń. Czy to była ironia losu? Być może... Neville nigdy nie miał dziewczyny, nigdy się nie zakochał. Nikt raczej nie zwracał uwagi na jego osobę. Zmieniło się to dopiero w czasie wojny, wtedy gdy uczęszczał na siódmy rok. To on razem z Luną, Ginny i innymi reaktywował Gwardię Dumbledora, to on stał się mózgiem całej grupy, jednak zainteresowanie nim nie dotyczyło tych relacji, bo w końcu nie było na to czasu.

Patrol zawsze przebiegał bez problemów. Do tej pory nie przyłapał nikogo na nocnych wycieczkach i odpowiadało mu to. Gdyby miał komuś wymierzyć karę to czułby się jak hipokryta, w końcu on, Harry, Ron, Hermiona i inni z jego rocznika nie byli przykładami w dziedzinie przestrzegania regulaminu.

Samotne wieczory na wieży były nawet wyczekiwaną przez niego porą. Codziennie był w otoczeniu innych osób, a nawał pracy nie dawał mu chwili wytchnienia, tak więc nocny patrol w odosobnieniu bardzo mu odpowiadał. Nie musiał myśleć o tym, jak wytłumaczyć opornemu pierwszakowi, jaka jest naczelna różnica między koprownikiem żółtym a trzeszczką modrą. Mógł się uspokoić, oddać się w swobodne rozmyślania.

Tamten wieczór był dość chłodny. Mroźne grudniowe powietrze szczypało policzki, dlatego Neville rzucił na siebie czar ogrzewający. Na ciemnogranatowym firmamencie srebrzyły się gromady gwiazd. Ciszę rozpraszało tylko echo galopu centaurów z Zakazanego Lasu.

Mężczyzna oparł się o barierkę. Jego czarna profesorska szata powiewała na wietrze. Teraz to on wyglądał jak przerośnięty nietoperz.

Nagle usłyszał coś jakby westchnienie. Odwrócił się, jednak nikogo nie zauważył.

 _Zawsze czujność_ – przypomniał sobie słowa Moody'ego.

\- _Homenium revelio_ – szepnął, jednak zaklęcie nie wykryło żadnej osoby w jego pobliżu. Widocznie zdążyła już uciec. Pozostał na wieży jeszcze godzinę, a potem wrócił do swojej komnaty. Przez cały ten czas zastanawiał się, kto przyszedł na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Kto był poza dormitorium?

Kolejnym razem był bardziej czujny. Starał się wyłapać każdy szmer, oddech, stukot. Niestety na marne. Zaklęcia również mu nie pomagały, jednak czuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Ktoś na pewno mu towarzyszył w patrolu.

Tajemnicza osoba była całkiem niezła w zaklęciach ochronnych i kamuflażu. Żeby się o tym przekonać, postarał się ją przechytrzyć. Następnego wieczoru rzucił na wieżę komplet zaklęć przeciwosłonnych. To na pewno musiało podziałać.

Nie musiał czekać zbyt długo. Tuż przed jedenastą poczuł, jak jedno z zaklęć zostało naruszone. Niewerbalnie rzucił parę przeciwzaklęć i już po chwili prawda wyszła na jaw.

\- Luna, to ty? – zdziwił się Neville, gdy zaklęcie Kameleona zniknęło.

Postać dziewczyny w świetle księżyca wydała się taka eteryczna niczym nocna zjawa. Blada twarz dziewczyny pokryła się lekkim rumieńcem. Nadal była w szkolnej szacie.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz?

Dziewczyna poruszyła się niespokojnie. Kaskada blond włosów zasłoniła jej twarz.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie mogę sypiać po nocach. Zawsze tutaj przychodziłam i siedziałam do rana – przyznała się Krukonka.

Neville zmrużył oczy. Wierzył jej, nie miał powodów, by było inaczej. Teraz powinien odjąć jej parę punktów i wysłać do dormitorium, jednak nie umiał tego zrobić.

\- No dobrze, możesz tu przychodzić. Rozumiem cię – westchnął. – Chcesz porozmawiać?

Luna pokręciła głową. Po prostu usiadła na podłodze i w milczeniu patrzyła na nieboskłon. To było bardzo ciekawe zjawisko. Longbottom nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak podążyć w jej ślady.

\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, dlaczego tak jest? – rzuciła nagle i wskazała na całe niebo.

\- Nie rozumiem...

\- One patrzą. Widzą nasze codzienne upadki i czekają, aż do nich ponownie wrócimy. Jesteśmy z gwiazd i gdy przychodzi nasz czas, znowu jesteśmy prochem. Ulatujemy do gwiazd i stajemy się nimi. Tak mówiła mi moja mama. Czasami patrzę i wyobrażam, że ona gdzieś tam jest. Może to ona świeci każdej nocy specjalnie po to, aby mnie wesprzeć?

\- Jeżeli sądzisz, że tak się dzieje, to na pewno tak jest. U mnie w rodzinie nikt nie umarł, chociaż czasami śmierć jest lepszą opcją – powiedział z goryczą.

\- Jesteś tego pewien?

\- Pół życie, wegetacja jest gorsza od wszystkiego. Żyjesz, będąc pustym, a ci którzy na to patrzą, cierpią jeszcze bardziej.

Niespodziewanie poczuł na swoim ramieniu drobną dłoń Luny. To wystarczyło. Nic więcej nie musiał mówić, po prostu obydwoje milczeli. Siedzieli obok siebie, ramię w ramie patrząc na niebo. Było to na swój sposób bardzo odprężające, tak bardzo, że nie wiedząc kiedy, Neville usnął.

Ten sen był dziwny. Widział błyszczące gwiazdy. Setki, tysiące, a może nawet miliony. Opadał z nich pył. Złote drobinki wirowały w powietrzu, zbierając się w gromady. Z nich wynurzały się nowe. Biły jasnym blaskiem.

Czuł się jak jedna z nich. Dusza na niebie przyobleczona w gwiezdny pył. Obserwował miasta, wsie. Całe kontynenty. Wiedział wszystko. Znał każdego.

Sen ten mógł ciągnąć się w nieskończoność, jednak ze słodkiego otępienia wyrwało go ukłucie w ramię. Otworzył oczy. Mały wróbel usiadł mu na ręce. Nagłe poruszenie zerwało ptaka do lotu.

Neville był zaskoczony. Nastał ranek. Rozejrzał się. Luna widocznie musiała pójść.

 _Może to i lepiej. Miałaby kłopoty._

Wstał, złorzecząc na twardą podłogę. Dzięki Bogu była niedziela. Nie musiał prowadzić zajęć w tym stanie.

* * *

Następny raz był taki sam. Znowu miał patrol, a ona ponownie zlekceważyła ciszę nocną. Polubił te nocne rozmowy. Mogli porozmawiać na każdy temat, wypowiedzieć na głos każdą dręczącą ich wątpliwość. Nie wiedząc, kiedy zaczął na nią czekać. Przychodził na wieżę około godziny jedenastej i nigdy nie musiał czekać dłużej niż pół godziny.

Były to magiczne chwile.

* * *

\- Co zamierzasz robić po Hogwarcie? – spytał ją pewnego marcowego wieczoru... Już tyle ich minęło.

Luna przeciągnęła się jak mały kociak i westchnęła.

\- Sama nie wiem... Chciałabym odkrywać nieznane. Zwiedzać kraje, jest ich przecież tak wiele. Jest na świecie tyle rzeczy do poznania na wyciągnięcie ręki i warto to zrobić... ale wiem, że z tego nie wyżyję. Niewielu jest ludzi, którzy mogą podzielić pasję z pracą. Ty akurat się do nich zaliczasz.

Neville uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiem o tym. Lepiej nie mogło mi się trafić. Chociaż SUM-y i OWTM-y się zbliżają, pracy mam aż nadto. Powtarzanie całych partii materiału, kolejne wiadomości. Czasami przyłapuję się na tym, że na jednej lekcji planuje już następną, bo inaczej nie znajdę na to czasu.

\- Powinieneś odpocząć. Masz za dużo na głowie – stwierdziła Luna.

\- Tak, tak, ale skoro inni sobie jakoś radzą, to i ja powinienem.

\- To głupie, nie patrz na innych. Na początku pewnie też mieli problemy z rozplanowaniem sobie czasu.

\- Czas... To jedyne czego komukolwiek zawsze brakuje.

\- Prawda – zgodziła się dziewczyna. Siedzieli obok siebie, lekko stykając się ramionami. Gwiazda Polarna świeciła wysoko ponad nimi. Niedługo potem rozeszli się. Na wieży, w cieniu pozostał jedynie mały wróbel z główką wetkniętą pod skrzydłem.

* * *

Minął kwiecień, a zaraz za nim maj. Uczniowie znowu wychodzili na błonia, więc jego patrol został tymczasowo odroczony do następnego semestru, jednak i tak odwiedzał tamto miejsce. Nadal również spotykał się tam z Luną, jednak chwile z nią stawały się coraz krótsze z uwagi na zbliżające się testy, które wymagały od obojga dużego zaangażowania. On jako nauczyciel musiał wszystkiego dopilnować, ona jako uczennica starała się do nich jak najlepiej przygotować.

Spotkania stawały się coraz rzadsze.

* * *

OWTM-y przebiegły bez żadnych większych problemów. Ostatniego dnia egzaminów siódmoklasiści wyglądali jak swoje własne cienie. Oczy mieli podkrążone od niewyspania, głowy bolały ich niemiłosiernie, słaniali się już na nogach, ale doczekali się. Ostatni test, czyli historia magii właśnie został zakończony. _Swoją drogą, kto wymyślił, że ten test odbył się wieczorem?_ Przemknęło przez myśl wielu uczniom. Mizerne uśmiechy powoli pojawiały się na ich twarzach. Ślizgoni wyszli z obojętnością z Wielkiej Sali, nie pokazując po sobie niczego. Gryfoni, jak również i Puchoni wprost przeciwnie pytali się innych, co odpowiedzieli w pytaniach, główkując się czy jednak zdali.

Krukoni byli jednak niezachwianie pewni swoich odpowiedzi i nie martwili się niczym.

Luna na pytania, o to jakich odpowiedzi udzieliła, wzruszyła jedynie ramionami. Co ma być, to było, a co będzie, to Merlin wie na stan dzisiejszy.

Teraz trzeba było tylko opić egzaminy, zmagać się z późniejszym kacem i ukończyć wreszcie szkołę. Oraz czekać aż do lipca na wyniki.

Luna rozejrzała się dookoła. Wszyscy powoli się rozchodzili, hol pustoszał. Poszła do Pokoju Wspólnego. Wszyscy w dobrych humorach pili przemycony ukradkiem alkohol. Dziewczyna trochę zmęczona poszła do dormitorium. Była sama. Przebrała się w piżamę i starała się zasnąć. Wierciła się, nie mogła znaleźć sobie miejsca.

W którymś momencie musiała jednak usnąć, ponieważ kiedy otworzyła oczy, jej koleżanki leżały w łóżkach. Jej już nie chciało się spać. Nagle do głowy wpadła jej myśl o Wieży Astronomicznej.

Nie namyślając się, skierowała swoje kroki właśnie w tamto miejsce.

\- Wiedziałem, że tu przyjdziesz – usłyszała po przybyciu głos Neville. Siedział w ich miejscu ze wzrokiem skierowanym w jej stronę.

\- Tak, to było łatwe do przewidzenia.

-I jak sądzisz, jak ci poszło?

\- Chyba dobrze, zresztą co mi da zamartwianie się tym, co było?

\- Też racja, ale powiedz to pozostałym.

Krukonka uśmiechnęła się i usiadła obok niego. Rozmowa jakoś się nie kleiła, czuć było wiszące w powietrzu napięcie. Jakąś tajemnicę, która chciała się objawić światu.

W pewnej chwili mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie. Luna spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem, widać było, że chce z siebie coś wydusić, jednak coś go powstrzymuje.

\- Hmm... Czy coś się stało?

\- Nie, nie – szybko zaprzeczył. Zbyt szybko, by mogło to być prawdą.

\- Na pewno? Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

Neville nerwowo odchrząknął i przeczesał włosy palcami. Odwrócił się w jej stronę. Luna po raz pierwszy przyjrzała mu się najdokładniej jak można. Nie był już tym strachliwym chłopcem, którego poznała na czwartym roku. Wydoroślał, zmężniał, jednak w tej chwili zobaczyła w jego oczach odrobinę obawy. Poczuła dziwny uścisk w klatce piersiowej. Spodobało jej się to uczucie.

\- Tak... ?

\- Luna, ja... Uwielbiam spędzać z tobą ten czas. Nasze wspólne wieczory stały się dla mnie czymś ważnym, wyczekiwanym. Ja... Zakochałem się w tobie. Sprawiłaś, że mój świat stał się mniej ponury. Stałaś się dla mnie gwiazdą za życia...

Luna położyła palec na jego ustach

-Cicho, już nic nie mów.

I pocałowała go. Dotyk jej ust był elektryzujący. Mrowienie ogarnęło całe jego ciało. Przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie. Ciało przy ciele. Nie potrzebne było zaklęcie ogrzewające. Oni dla siebie starczyli.

* * *

Siedzieli obok siebie, jedno oparte o drugie. Nie zasnęli. Po prostu siedzieli obok siebie. Horyzont mienił się balejażem pomarańczy, czerwieni i różu.

Tym razem – pierwszym razem – wspólnie oglądali wschód słońca, jednakże był on dla nich niczym zachód. Zachód pewnego etapu w życiu, który zakończył się wraz z pierwszym smakiem miłości.


End file.
